


Mine

by jiho



Series: EXO drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho doesn't like sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr [here](http://kyumyeon.tumblr.com/post/46111985348/suhotness-secret-project-with-jiji-this-world) along with the prompt by Bea.

Suho doesn't realize it, but he makes his first mistakes when he creates his doll, sets it alive.  
  
In reality, the doll is a puppet. He creates it for one reason and one reason only and that is to dance. So the puppet dances and moves like no one else Suho has ever laid his eyes on, its movements smooth and graceful. The doll performs for Suho before it performs for the world, its audience mesmerized. Their eyes follow the creature Suho created, hungrily drinking in the beauty before them with their eyes. They give the doll a name.  
  
Kai.  
  
Then Suho makes his second mistake.  
  
The scientist believes that he is losing his power of his very own creation, and afraid that he will lose it to its audience, he decides to leave. Disappear. He takes the doll with him. Suho gives his puppet a new name, a new identity.  
  
He calls it Jongin. Jongin is only for him and he belongs to him alone.  
  
Jongin does everything he wants him to do, follows his orders, acts upon even the smallest of whims. Suho believes that Jongin is everything he has ever needed and everything he has ever wanted.  
  
That is when Suho makes his third and last mistake.  
  
The man falls in love with his doll, his reason overthrown by his greed. Suho holds the bar that connects to Jongin's strings tightly to his chest. He never realizes that he too is bound, entangled in his puppets wires. He claims the beauty he created, too blinded to realize that Jongin is nothing more than a doll serving its master, completely void of emotions.


End file.
